Jour 1 : première partie : Une amie de longue date
by Izaberu
Summary: Luffy et co, débarque sur une petite île ou se trouve un immense manoir, le manoir Beckman... Retrouvaille entre Luffy et une femme, avant Robin, mais après Alabasta, pour le moment ya rien de grave mais possibilité que ca se corse, entre deux perso..
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà une tite petite fic toute nouvelle, je n'ai pas délaissée Un voyage parmi tant d'autre >> j'attend juste après l'éclair de génie qui me permettra de trouver une suite :-x

Ensuite, notez que aucun personnage de One Piece, ne m'appartient, à part Herman et sa dame : )

Car de toute facon, si l'un d'eux pouvais m'appartenir, je prendrait Zoro tout de suite : )

Alors pardonner moi pour les fautes ( il y en aura surement, mais hésiter pas à m'écrire dans les reviews ce que vous en pensez...)

Sur ce bonne lecture...

* * *

**Jour 1: Une amie de longue date.**

Alors que Luffy, avait enfin réussi à fausser compagnie à Nami, qui avait exiger de l'accompagné sur cette nouvelle île, pour éviter qu'il ne cause des ennuis comme à son habitude, il avait enfin trouver une taverne.

Ailleurs sur l'île Nami ruminait sa colère, elle promettait un beau coup de poing bien placer à son cher capitaine si elle arrivait à le retrouver. Il avait réussi à fuir alors qu'elle voulait le surveiller. Certes, elle n'avait vu aucune marine, ni base de la marine sur l'île, depuis son arrivé, mais elle connaissait tout de même son capitaine. Le laisser seul, était très dangereux.

Sur le bateau, Sanji aillant terminer sa liste de vivre à acheter s'apprêtait à quitter le bateau, quand Chopper, lui avait demander de l'accompagner, puisqu'il n'avait besoin de rien pour le moment, à moins qu'ils ne rencontreraient en chemin un bibliothèque, ou il pourrait s'arrêter, disons quelque heures.

Ussop, quant à lui était déjà parti, sous les ordres de Nami, il devait retrouver Zoro, qui était parti dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au port, car elle ne voulais pas que Zoro, fasse lui aussi des siennes.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, chacun, se retrouvèrent enfin au centre du village, tous réunis.

**Nami**: maintenant que tout le monde est là ainsi que notre cher capitaine qui ne perd rien à attendre, nous pouvons nous préparer à reprendre la mer.

**Luffy**; quoi le log-post est déjà recharger?

**Nami**; oui luffy je t'ai expliquer tout ca quand ont n'est arriver, le log-post serait recharger après à peine 5 heures.

**Luffy**; mais je veut pas partir tout de suite, j'ai pas fini de visité.

**Sanji**; il n'y a rien sur cette île, à part ce petit village luffy, que voudrait tu aller visiter à part ca?

**Luffy**; ben la grande maison là bas!

Tout se tournèrent dans la direction que pointait luffy, sur la colline, plus haut que le village, se trouvait un énorme manoir entourer d'un grand muret de pierre. Ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant.

Nami alla voir le vendeur de fleur non loin d'eux.

**Nami**; heu… excuser moi.

**Vendeur**; oui mamzelle?

**Nami**; pourriez vous me dire qui vit dans ce manoir là bas?

**Vendeur**; ces le manoir Beckman, petite mamzelle, je crois que madame doit y être.

**Luffy**; beckman?

**Vendeur**; tu connais petit? Ca ne me surprend pas, les beckman font partis des plus grands pirates jamais connus.

**Luffy**; des pirates…

Luffy souris de toutes ses dents, c'était décider à ses yeux il lui fallait impérativement rencontrer la madame du manoir.

Alors que nami s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller lui rendre visite et qu'à tout les coups ces pirates beckman, n'étaient pas de gentils pirates, alors à ses yeux ils valaient mieux repartir au bateau et direction seconde île, cependant luffy était déjà parti.

Nami soupira, mais décida de le suivre, puisque les autres avaient déjà eux aussi entrepris le chemin vers ce fameux manoir.

Plus ils approchaient du manoir et plus ils pouvaient apercevoir que le manoir était immense, Nami commençait même à rêver des signes d'argents dans les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au muret de pierre qui contournait à un bonne distance le manoir, une porte en grillage, était fermer.

**Ussop**; je crois qu'ils ne sont pas là. Faudrait peut-être faire demi tour luffy.

Dis, un ussop apeuré en voyant deux grandes gargouilles de pierre surmontant les colonnes de pierres qui retenaient le grillage.

Chopper, qui fouinait un peut autour, remarqua au côté du fameux grillage, une énorme cloche. Il tira sur la corde qui y pendait. Tout se tournèrent vers lui, chopper mal à l'aise se précipita derrière Zoro pour se cacher.

Mais rien de mal arriva au contraire, la porte du manoir s'ouvris un homme d'un certain age en sortie, il était vêtu, d'un tuxedo noir, il approcha du grillage, regarda les personnes de l'autre côté.

**Homme**; Bienvenus au manoir Beckman, que puis je pour vous jeune gens?

**Luffy**; Ont n'est venus visiter, je connais un Beckman moi aussi.

**Homme**; Vraiment, quel est son nom?

**Luffy**; Heu Beckman, il fait parti de l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux.

**Homme**; Ho je vois, un instant je vous pris.

L'homme fouilla à l'intérieur de son veston, en sorti un petit escargophone de poche.

Une voix calme répondit, alors que l'homme avait appelé quelque part.

**Homme**; Ma dame, vous avez ici des visiteurs, l'un d'eux semble dire qu'il connaît monsieur Beckman.

**Voix**; Quel est son nom, Herman?

L'homme se tourna vers Luffy.

**Homme**; Quel est votre nom jeune homme?

**Luffy**; Monkey D. Luffy.

L'homme n'u pas à répéter le nom de Luffy, à l'escargophone, ont peut entendre la voix dire immédiatement:

**Voix**; Herman, ce sont mes invités, faites les entrer immédiatement.

**Homme**; Oui, tout de suite ma dame.

L'homme serra l'escargophone à l'intérieur de son veston et ouvris le grillage, pour faire entrer nos amis.

**Homme**; Bienvenus jeune gens, veuillez me suivre, madame va vous recevoir.

L'homme leur ouvris le chemin, sans mot dit, alors que tout l'équipage regardait ce manoir immense, comment les Beckman pouvais t'il posséder autant, alors qu'ils étaient pirates? N'ont t'il pas peur des marines, qui pourraient débarquer n'importe quand? Pourquoi ne se cache t'il pas?

Herman leur ouvris la porte, nami à peine avait t'elle mis un pied dans ce luxueux manoir quelle avait déjà des signes d'argent dans les yeux. Luffy, Ussop et Chopper, avec des étoiles dans leurs yeux et Sanji ne cessais d'harceler ce pauvre Herman, pour rencontrer la chère dame de somptueux manoir.

Herman les guida dans un salon.

**Herman**; Faite comme cher vous, je vous apporte des amuses gueules et des breuvages, ma dame ne devrait pas tarder. Une seule chose quoi qu'il arrive, peut importe les bruits que vous entendrai en aucun cas ne sortez de ce salon sans être accompagner, ces un conseil.

Herman pris congé d'eux.

**Ussop**; pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on quitte cette pièce?

**Luffy**; ouais moi je veut aller visiter.

**Nami**; il a dit de rester ici, sûrement parce qu'il ne veut pas que vous cassiez tout sur votre passage. Nous allons alors attendre notre ôte ici.

Trop tard. Luffy était déjà parti. Elle vint pour le poursuivre, mais Herman arriva.

**Herman**; Il manque quelqu'un ou est t'il?

**Nami**; il est parti visité.

**Herman**; par ou est t'il parti?

**Ussop**; par cette porte.

Herman regarda la porte que Ussop lui indiquait, ferma les yeux doucement et lâcha un soupir.

**Herman**; Votre ami est peut-être en danger.

**Sanji**; qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de si dangereux dans ce manoir.

**Herman**; Ma dame.

Quoi, personne ne comprenait, alors que ca dame était sûrement une femme pirate, visiblement de grande famille tout de même, il les avaient fait entrer et invité au salon, mais il leur annonçaient que la dame, pouvais parfaitement être dangereuse pour leur capitaine? C'était impossible.

**Zoro**; ouais ces ca comme si n'importe qui pouvait être dangereux pour ce crétin de capitaine.

**Herman**; Ce n'est pas toujours de sa faute si elle est dangereuse, elle est seulement très maladroite.

**Ussop**; Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est maladroite, qu'elle reste dangereuse.

**Herman**; Hé bien elle aime bien tirer du canon dans les murs de son atelier ou lancer des bombes, dans la cour arrière.

**Tous**; QUOI, MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE.

Herman réfléchit un instant, puis il sorti à nouveau l'escargophone.

**Herman**; Ma dame?

**Voix**; Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?

Ont entendit sortir de l'escargophone une énorme explosion, puis la voix crier…

**Voix**; Non, tombe de l'autre côté, tombe de l'autre côté. Qu'est ce que tu fait là toi? Herman?

**Herman**; Hé bien je crois que vous venez de trouver Monkey D. Luffy, ma dame.

**Voix**; C'est pas moi qui l'ai trouver, ces le mat de la perle noire.

**Ussop**; Le mat?

**Chopper**; Vous croyez que ces une sorcière?

**Herman**; Si elle est une sorcière, votre ami est mort.

**Nami**; Pourquoi dites vous ca?

**Herman**; Elle déteste catégoriquement être déranger pendant quelle travaille dans son atelier.

**Ussop**; Un atelier de quoi?

**Herman**; Vous n'êtes pas au courant, les beckman, sont des grands ingénieurs navals.

* * *

Comme je disait plus haut les personnages, sont à Oda, sauf Herman et sa dame, mais comme vous l'auriez peut-être remarquer, la perle noire est tiré elle aussi d'ailleur, deviné :P alors elle ne m'appartient pas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme vous l'aurez remarquer, aucun personnage ne m'appartient à part Ruin et Herman, mais si Oda viens à vouloir se débarasser d'un sabreur aux cheveux vert je suis preneuse :D**

* * *

**Jour 1 : deuxième partie : Une amie de longue date.**

**Voix**; Luffy, are you stupid?  
**Luffy**; hein?  
**Voix**; Navré, j'ai tendance à parler en anglais quand je m'énerve.  
**Luffy**; attend, tu serait pas Ruin?  
**Ruin**; Quoi, tu viens juste de me reconnaître? Je suis outrée.

Elle se tourna faisant mine d'être offusquée.

**Luffy**; ben qu'es ce qu'il y a Ruin?

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle semblait réfléchir.

**Ruin**; je suis fâchée Luffy, pour cela, tu va me rendre un service.  
**Luffy**; Un service?  
**Ruin**; je veut que tu m'emmène sur l'île Dorda, j'ai un éternal post, emmène moi là bas.  
**Luffy**; pas de problème, mais faut que tu fasse parti de mon équipage alors, ont n'a pas trouver de charpentier encore.  
**Ruin**; Ca marche, un échange de service pas de problème.

Une cloche retenti.

**Ruin**; Voilà tes amis.

Elle activa, un levier, qui après nombreux mouvement de corde, de poulie et autre, les grandes portes de l'atelier s'ouvrirent. Ont pu apercevoir Herman s'avancer vers Ruin, suivi des autres…

**Herman**; Tout va bien ma dame?  
**Ruin**; Oui Herman, c'est seulement le mat qui est tombé.  
**Ussop**; Seulement le mat? Ta vu la grosseur de ce mat, il est immense, tes vraiment indestructible Luffy.  
**Luffy**; Ben j'ai un bleu regarde.  
**Chopper**; Luffy à un bleu? C'est possible ca?

Ruin qui regardait l'étrange scène entre, Luffy et ses nakamas, ne remarqua un certain grand cuisinier blond s'approcher, des cœurs dans les yeux.

**Sanji**; Douce et tendre dame, vous venez de me voler mon cœur, il est maintenant en morceau, votre regard la fait fondre.

Ruin le regarda en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

**Ruin**; Es-ce que ca va?

Nami s'approcha à son tour.

**Nami**; Ne t'inquiète pas il est toujours comme ca. Tu n'a pas l'air si folle que ca?  
**Ruin**; Bah merci.  
**Nami**; Je m'appelle Nami et toi?  
**Ruin**; Ruin enchanté Nami. LUFFY, TOUCHE PAS À CA.

Elle ne vis même pas la main que Nami lui tendait, elle était déjà parti après un Luffy, qui s'apprêtait à monter sur le fameux bateau, la perle noire.

Quand il s'étira les bras, pour attraper la rambarde du bateau pour s'y propulser, un énorme chat noir le fit rouler au sol en le plaquant puissamment au sol.

**Chat** : Ont ne touche pas.  
**Luffy**; Ouah un gros matou, dit tu ramène les balles?  
**Chat** : Crétin.

Le chat lâcha son emprise sur Luffy, qui celui-ci ce mis debout, il fixait le chat.

**Luffy**; Hey Ruin ces à toi le chat?

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit Ruin nulle part.

**Luffy**; Quoi elle est ou Ruin?  
**Ussop**; Tu n'a vraiment rien vu Luffy?  
**Chat** : Non mais vraiment…

Luffy regarda le chat à nouveau.

**Luffy**; Hey un chat qui parle…

**(Grosse goûte pour tout le monde… il venait de remarquer que le chat parlait ')**

Le chat en question se mis à se lever tout doucement sur ces pattes arrière, pour laisser à sa place, Ruin.

**Luffy** : Quoi Ruin? Il est ou le chat?  
**Ruin**; Ces moi le chat crétin et je t'informe de quelque chose je suis une panthère noire et non un vulgaire petit chat, alors je ne te conseil pas de me rabaisser.  
**Luffy**; Mais alors pourquoi tu m'a empêcher d'aller visité le bateau?  
**Ruin**; Ce bateau à été nommé La perle noire, pas seulement pour l'esthétique Luffy. La perle noire, à été baptisé, mais n'est pas finaliser dans sa construction, tant qu'un bateau est en construction, qu'il n'a jamais voguer et ne porte par sa plaque qui indique son nom, personne ne peut y monter, à par le ou les charpentiers qui le construise, cela porte malchance au bateau.  
**Zoro**; Ben ouais ces ca, ces comme ce fameux baptême qu'il font au bateau, avec la bouteille de vin, si elle casse pas, ces que le bateau sera malchanceux. Ces stupide.  
**Ruin**; Pour quelqu'un de rustre comme toi, qui visiblement ne connais rien au bateau, c'est normal de ne pas y croire, cependant pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui donnerait sa vie pour un bateau, il y a une importance capitale, à ces rumeurs.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'approcha du bateau.

**Ruin**; quelqu'un qui aime vraiment son bateau, ou son invention, en fait sa passion, un bateau, peut-être considérer comme un être à part entière, dans un équipage, que ce soit un équipage de pirate ou de la marine. Un capitaine et son équipage ne sera jamais rien sans un bateau et un bateau quel qu'il soit, ne sera jamais rien sans son équipage. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Alors un peut de respect gamin.  
**Zoro**; gamin? Comme si tu étais beaucoup plus vieille que moi.  
**Ruin**; Suffisamment pour avoir du respect, pour autre chose que les êtres vivants.

Zoro, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulais dire, quand un objet devenait aussi précieux qu'une vie pour quelqu'un, il n'avait qu'à penser au sabre, de sa défunte amie Kuina. Il ne pouvais seulement pas accepter, que quelqu'un pouvais croire qu'une rumeur, puisse être vrai sans être prouvé.

En plus de se faire traiter de gamin, ha non ca n'allais pas du tout.

**Nami**; Tu n'a pas l'air si vieille que ca?  
**Ruin**; Quel age me donne tu?  
**Nami**; En fait j'aurait tendance à te donner plus que nous, début vingtaine peut-être.  
**Sanji**; Ruin d'amour, vous avez respectueusement, 24 ans, n'es pas?  
**Ruin**; Bien jouer, lover boy.  
**Zoro**; Bon ya pas tant d'écart que ca!  
**Ruin**; Quel age à tu sabreur?  
**Zoro**; 19 ans.  
**Ruin**; Combien de mort à tu vécu dans ta vie?  
**Zoro**; Quoi?  
**Herman** : ce que ma dame essais de vous expliquer, c'est que cela ne suffis pas toujours de savoir l'age de quelqu'un et de le juger par cette information, car parfois peut importe l'age de la personne, le passé peut-être tout aussi lourd et différent l'un de l'autre.

Zoro compris à cet instant, elle ne le rabaissait pas car il était plus jeune, mais plutôt, car elle voyait plus loin que la majorité des autres, étrangement, il commençais à l'apprécier sans vouloir l'avouer.

Nami quant à elle, essayait de voir, les liens qu'il pouvait y avoir entre elle et Luffy. Car ils semblaient bien se connaître, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il aurait déjà parlé d'un certain ingénieur naval, qu'il connaissait et qui portait le nom de Beckman.

Chopper lui n'osait pas s'approcher, son instinct animal, avait tendance à le mettre en garde contre cette femme, qui semblait tout de même très gentille, mais qui restait un prédateur à ses yeux.

Sanji, toujours accompagné de ses yeux en cœur faisait son possible pour se faire remarquer, par cette magnifique femme. Elle était avec Nami, une des plus belle femme à ses yeux, à exister sur cette terre.

Ussop et Luffy parlait avec Ruin du bateau, Ussop ne semblait en aucun cas inquiet au côté de Ruin, Nami trouvait cela étrange justement, lui qui avait peur de son ombre.

**Nami**; Heu Ruin?  
**Ruin**; Moui, Ami.  
**Nami**; Nami!  
**Ruin** : Désoler je n'ai pas de mémoire pour les noms. Qui à t'il?  
**Nami**; Tu peut m'expliquer comment Luffy et toi vous vous connaissez?  
**Ruin**; En fait, ca date de 10 ans, quand l'équipage de Shanks le roux à débarquer sur son île, mon père, Ben Beckman, étant l'ingénieur naval du bateau de Shanks et moi étant encore en entraînement à l'époque, pour le métier de charpentier, je faisait parti de son équipage, alors c'est à cet époque là que l'ont s'est rencontrer.  
**Nami**; Ca explique tout. Cependant un vendeur nous a dit que vous étiez une famille d'ingénieur naval?  
**Ruin**; C'est le cas, les Beckman sont des charpentiers de père en fils, depuis plusieurs générations. Je suis du même coup la dernière génération des Beckman.  
**Herman**, qui avait reçu un appel sur son petit escargophone, approcha de Ruin et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Ruin approuva et il quitta l'atelier.  
**Ruin**; Le repas est prêt ca vous dit de …  
**Luffy**; il y aura de la viande?  
**Ruin**; sûrement pourquoi?  
**Luffy**; il va y avoir de la viande, il faut y aller vite.  
**Ruin**; heu luffy?

Trop tard, luffy était déjà partie, le repas, au loin l'appelait déjà.

* * *

**Rien d'autre à rajouter, à part peut-être des reviews :D...**


End file.
